


Spiders from Mars

by estrange



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, bit of gore, frequent mentions of bowie cause i love him forever, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrange/pseuds/estrange
Summary: In which Gerard's closet is a portal to space.





	

pitch black.  
an infinite tunnel of pure darkness.  
im staring into a void. maybe if i step in, i'll end up in space, where my eyes will pop outta my head and burst. specks of blood and gooey eyeball chunks floating in the never-ending expanse that is the galaxy.  
(boom. boom. boom.)  
i jump from my spot, tripping on a pile of clothes. (asteroids that make their way into my room) "Gerard, you better be awake and ready, or i swear to Bowie i will break down this door and drag your lazy ass upstairs." i hear my mom's voice threaten from the other side of the door. (mothership is calling) i avert my eyes from my closet and instead turn to look at the door that is (unsurprisingly) covered with a David Bowie poster. i roll my eyes, looking away from Bowie and hopefully instead into my skull where i'll be face-to-face with my brain. or eye-to-brain. whatever.  
unfortunately, theres no eye-to-brain interaction. i let out a groan while running a hand through my (disgustingly) greasy, shoulder-lengthed black hair.  
"Gerard! I'm serious! Get up or you'll be late for school!" mothership yells, once again.  
"I'm up, i'm up! Give me a sec, will you?" i shout in response.  
i hear her footsteps recede up the stairs as she calls back something along the lines of "not being late" and "make sure you eat breakfast" and she's "going to work now."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this freshman year, i don't know


End file.
